


AC20 Day 7: The Right Decision

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Maiev isn't alright, Short Story, What happened between the end of BT and the DH cutscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: “He’s right. I feel nothing… I am… Nothing. Farewell, champions.”And with those words, Maiev quickly blinked away from the place, quickly eye-siding Illidan’s body lying on the floor.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 11





	AC20 Day 7: The Right Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> It's always bothered me that at the end of BT, we see Maiev leaving the place, and yet when you play a Demon Hunter, you can see her and other Wardens getting his body back... So here's what could have happened to explain it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“He’s right. I feel nothing… I am… Nothing. Farewell, champions.”

And with those words, Maiev quickly blinked away from the place, quickly eye-siding Illidan’s body lying on the floor. A dead body that she had helped to kill. Someone that she had known for over ten thousand years. A monster who had killed and destroyed. One who was deserving to die. And she wasn’t going to regret her actions.

Yet, as she was walking in the empty hallways of the Black Temple, making sure to avoid anyone that would still wander through the place, she felt her heart hurting, as if a hand was trying to crush it. Her throat began to tighten and dry, hurting so much that she felt her eyes becoming teary. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she leaned against the wall and brought a hand over her heart as the first sob escaped her lips. She couldn’t move anymore, everything was hurting, and she could only let herself fall on the floor as she curled up, fighting the tears that had started to run down her cheeks.

Why?

Why was it hurting so much?

She had done what had to do! Illidan was a threat! A monster! He had to be taken down and it was what she had done! So, why was it hurting so much?! Why doing the right thing was so painful?! Why was the memory of his dead body already haunting her?! What had she done to deserve that?!

Slowly, she remembered Barrow Deeps and the ten thousand years that she had spent watching over him, stuck in that miserable cell and how she got to see the real him, multiple times. Silently plotting his revenge; searching after those he loved; talking about anything and everything; desperately latching on her for the last of his sanity; and so much more. She had seen him as more than a monster and deep down, she knew that everything that he had done, had always been for the greater good of the Kaldorei in some way. It was what he wanted to do. But after those ten thousand years of imprisonment, they had just transformed him into that awful thing, instead of helping him.

She could have helped him.

But now, it was all too late and he was dead.

Killed by her own hand.

And it was with horror that she realized that she had failed as a Priestess.

She had been unable to help him and he died.

She had failed.

Grabbing her helmet with her hands, as if she was grabbing her own head and she cried more, hating herself to have failed on such a simple task. She wasn’t deserving Elune’s mercy anymore; she wasn’t fit a priestess anymore if she was taking lives.

But she wasn’t a priestess. She was a Warden.

The Warden.

She was there to stop any kind of threat that would take over Azeroth, or just threaten the Kaldorei. And Illidan had been that threat and his death had only been the consequences of his actions. It had to happen. But he hadn’t paid enough. No, he wasn’t deserving a peaceful afterlife after everything, and she knew it was her job to make sure it wouldn’t happen. She was going to make his death hell.

Slowly, the tears stopped and Maiev succeeded to get back on her feet. It was the only way, she had to keep on going with her duty and make sure that Illidan would pay, again and again. She would watch after him as long as she would live and nothing would stop her. After all, she had to.

Who would protect Azeroth from him if it wasn’t her?

Feeling better, Maiev proudly smiled as she turned around, her hands glowing green as she remembered that one spell she had been preparing ever since she saw Illidan’s latest transformation. It wasn’t over for him. It wasn’t over for her.

She needed him more than never.

And now that she had accepted it, she made her way back to the top of the Black Temple, ready to imprison Illidan once again and to keep making him pay for everything. Thankfully, the reinforcement from Azeroth was probably going to find her, led by Cordana who had accepted to instruct new Wardens while Maiev was leaving for the Outland. Now, it was time to create her own Barrow Deeps.

Her first prisoner was waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A bonus chapter for one of my multi-chaptered fic ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
